


The Twice-Told Tale

by derangedduck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedduck/pseuds/derangedduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Arysteia's "The Twice Told Tale"</p>
<p>For someone he'd hero-worshipped for so long, Steve Rogers in the flesh is a pretty big disappointment. For one thing, he keeps looking at Tony as though he reminds him of someone else, and even if he never says anything, Tony's pretty sure it's his father. A lifetime of not measuring up to Howard's expectations is more than enough, thank you very much, and he's certainly not going to make an effort to live up to any of Steve's. Steve's pretty clearly failed to live up to <i>his</i> expectations, in any case, and that's not hypocritical at <i>all</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twice-Told Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twice-Told Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411599) by [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/pseuds/arysteia). 



> First podfic. (With bonus parakeet background noises for the tag, title, and summary.) Please let me know if I've done something silly anywhere, and I'll do my best to correct it. (Brief music clip at end from Jack Johnson's "As I Was Saying".)

Since I don't have the type of account that allows embedded listening in archiveofourown, please head on over to listen to it on  
[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bic2q83nrmdytau/twiceToldTale_FINAL_w_MUSIC_louder.mp3).

  


**ETA** : As per request, I've made a (slightly) louder version. Unfortunately, I have very poor recording equipment, so other than running some basic noise filters, there isn't much I know how to do that won't make it sound muffled. When I get my hands on a decent microphone, I will absolutely re-record this for better quality. 


End file.
